Rojo amor y sangre
by consueelo
Summary: Arlene cree que tiene todo bajo control en su vida, sobre todo porque es su último año en el pueblo de la perdición, donde nadie avanza y nadie tiene éxito, sin embargo es su hogar y no lo cambiaría por nada. Sus amigos y su familia están allí y eso es lo único que necesita, hasta que encuentra el amor... un amor que va más allá de toda la física, la química y la biología.


Capítulo I: Maldito infeliz.

Era una vez más, un año más que me sentaba en la misma mesa y en el mismo asiento a la hora de almuerzo. Alrededor mío estaban mis amigos, mis cuatro compañeros en todo esto de la secundaria y todo ese rollo de adolescentes. Lissa, Kate, Luke y Tom.

Lissa es mi mejor amiga, mi amiga más cercana si es que se puede llamar así, porque todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa ya eran bastante cercanos. Ni hablar de Luke y Tom. El primero era algo así como una chica, solo le faltaba el pelo largo, el busto y claramente el aparato reproductor. Kate es mi vecina, con ella nos conocemos desde hace nueve años, ella es como mi hermana, algo especial. Nos vamos de vacaciones juntas todos los años a la playa que está cerca de este pueblo desgraciado.

¿Se enteraron de los nuevos chicos?.- La voz de Luke me sacó de todas mis divagaciones amistosas.

¿No estaban en la clase?.- Pregunté esta vez yo.

Llegaron recién…- Ahora era el turno de Tom, quien lo dijo mirando a una mesa apartada en una esquina. Yo seguí su mirada.- Son cuatro hermanos.

La verdad es que no los alcancé a ver muy bien. Todos tenían el cabello desordenado, bueno, no todos. Dos lo tenían desordenado, uno se lo peinaba hacia atrás dejando un pequeño montículo de cabello al principio de su frente y el otro tenía el cabello muy corto. Usaban, además del uniforme de la escuela, unas chaquetas azules gruesas, cada una distinta y todos reían con dientes perfectos. Llamaban la atención, no les mentiré.

Guau, cuando sus padres los estaban engendrando, vaya que Dios estaba de buen humor para crear tales criaturas hermosas.- Dijo Lissa. Yo me reí y volví a mis fideos con una salsa de tomate que estaba comiendo.

Hace un frío de mierda.- Kate se frotó las manos con su chaleco azul de lana.

Claro que hacía frío, estábamos en pleno invierno, y acá claramente estamos al sur. Hay solo un mes en donde hay un sol impresionante que llega a hacer doler la cabeza. Sin embargo es solo a mediados del año.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar nos fuimos todos a la sala donde había una estufa que podríamos utilizar para calentar las manos. Al llegar habían chicas hablando sobre lo lindo que eran los cuatro hermanos que habían llegado. Al parecer uno se llamaba Gabriel y otro Matt, por lo que pude escuchar y entender ya que gritaban como locas.

Y allí fue cuando entró Tyler. Todos mis amigos me miraron. Nosotros ya habíamos terminado todo lo que pudo haber entre los dos, pero cuando estábamos en una fiesta y teníamos alcohol, volvíamos a los mismos besos y los mismos roces. Dejó su mochila en una silla, me miró de pies a cabeza y se fue. Después de eso, hubo un silencio incómodo. Lissa se mordía el labio, Kate frotaba sus manos, Tom estaba consumido por el celular y Luke solo estaba quedándose dormido.

Tyler era el nadador estrella de nuestra escuela. Y mi ex novio. Lamentablemente. Sus ojos verdes y su piel suave llena de músculos me traían loca en su momento, lo admito, y su cabello color chocolate miel sedoso hacía que me perdiera. Sin embargo, ya no era así.

En clases había un bullicio eterno debido a los nuevos chicos. Lo peor es que estaban sentados al frente de Lissa y yo. Y ellos solo se creían los mejores, bromeaban y reían. Lissa los miraba atentamente, sin perderse ningún movimiento del que tenía el peinado extraño. Tenía el cabello color negro y unos ojos de un color café muy oscuro. Una nariz perfecta y lo mismo sucedía con los labios. Todos eran exactamente iguales, aunque debo decir que habían unos que resaltaban más que otros. En especial el "cabelloextraño" y uno del "cabelloalocado".

A la salida me tuve que quedar a ordenar unos libros en mi taquilla, estaba el pasillo vacío, excepto por el chico de "cabelloextraño". Lo estaba mirando de reojo cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba furtivamente, se estaba acercando a mí. Dios mío, no.

Cuidado con lo que miras.- Su voz era profunda y me envolvía completamente. Lo miré atentamente.

No creo que muerdas.- Cerré mi taquilla y me fui caminando de su lado. Susurro algo como "no creas" o no sé.

Tratando de huir rápidamente de aquél extraño de mi clase, pasé por al lado de "cabelloalocado". Él, guau, él sí que merecía la pena mirar. Y me detuve solo a mirarlo. Si estoy en último año al menos me daré el lujo de aprovechar mi año en este pueblucho asqueroso.

Odio a la gente que mira sin permiso.- Me dijo sonriendo y se apoyó en una pared con los brazos cruzados. Estaba a unos diez pasos de la salida del colegio. Estaba lloviendo.- Mala suerte, está lloviendo, supongo que tienes algo en qué irte.- Caminó hacia la salida y yo lo seguí con la mirada.

Entró en su Audi negro y yo avancé hasta la entrada que tenía techo al menos. Lo miré y pude ver como él me devolvió la mirada. Sacudí mi cabeza y caminé bajo la lluvia hasta la parada de buses y taxis, lamentablemente mi auto hermoso estaba en el taller. El Audi de aquel chico avanzó a toda velocidad por mi lado, donde había un charco y me mojó completa.

Me puse a gritar como loca y al minuto pasó el bus. Lo tomé sin pensarlo dos veces. Ya empezaba a odiar a ése estúpido "cabelloalocado".

En mi casa me cambié de ropa y sequé mi cabello con una toalla. Mi madre me saludó y dijo que papá llegaría más tarde. Preguntó que me había sucedido y me limité a decir "la lluvia". En mi pieza me decidí por unos pantalones de algodón y una polera del mismo material. No me quería morir de frío tampoco. Aunque la casa estaba muy temperada gracias a mamá.

Abrí mi notebook para ver que sucedía en Facebook este día. En inicio me salían estados de quejas por la lluvia de todos los estudiantes de la escuela. Tenía tres mensajes, uno de Luke pidiendo que no me olvidara de la bufanda que se le había quedado en mi casa la última vez que vimos películas con pizza, otro de Lissa que me decía que habló más de cinco minutos con "cabelloextraño" quien pasó a ser llamado como "Matt". Y otro de un tal Gabriel Vlasenko. ¿Quién era el extranjero metido en mi bandeja de entrada? Además no lo tenía agregado.

El mensaje decía "Lo siento por el chapuzón, prometo compensártelo, mañana a las 7:45 estaré afuera de tu casa". ¿QUÉ?

_Es mi primer capítulo, de hace mucho que no actualizaba nada, necesito que me den su opinión, de cómo va y todo eso. Se los agradecería un millón, besos… me tienen que decir si les gusta o no para seguirla!_


End file.
